Lathrael Daghmir
A Trueborn, Lathrael Daghmir, is the Archon of the Night Ravens Kabal and presumably the last member of the fallen House Daghmir, if he doesn't have any bastards. He is calculating, ambitious, tyrannical, arrogant and hedonist; taking every step according to a logic of his, so ambitious that he would care very little if he had sacrificed everything he gained throughout the millennias in a blink of and eye to achieve his goals, cruel to anyone who dares to question his will and and will not tolerate any sign of disobedience, except for some times when he plays with his expensive courtesans. Few can even talk to him, and less can even touch him, if there is a member new to the Kabal, he or she might doubt that he even exists, he does not allow lowborn and vat-growns come near him, let alone speak. What he enjoys the second most is playing with his courtesans, trying new drugs, drinks and pleasures, first being achieving more power. He's a very decent liar, few can get suspicious of his actions, even if they have been tricked by him before. No one can predict what he pursues, even when it seems obvious. Life in High Commorragh Lathrael was born on one of the high spires of high Commorragh, into a medium sized noble family, Daghmir. Being the firstborn of his parents, he was the luckiest among his brothers and sisters, he received the interest of his parents while they still had enough enthusiasm to bother themselves with a child, in terms of Dark Eldar society. He had the finest of clothes, sharpest of blades, the most accurate of ranged weapons and the juiciest of courtesans. He was the best of his brothers, he bested them in everything; wit, agility, speed, strength and more, but he had other cousins as rivals on his ascension in the house, they were the first challange for him. He never seeked out for the name of his family, in order to achieve goals, he never hesitated to kill his cousins, and even two of his brothers, which was the only thing he enjoyed more than the pleasuring, high societic life of High Commorragh. He set up conspiracies among rival houses, playing with them like a cat plays with a mouse, making them wage war on one another. Fall of Daghmir By Lathrael's hand, House Daghmir ascended upon its rivals and grew in power. Lathrael had a genious of politics and conspiracies, but he was not without mistakes. One of his plots, caused the crumbling of his entire family. The rival houses found out about Lathrael's activities, and came together to bring house Daghmir down, they raided the spire of Daghmir, painted its walls with the blood of Daghmir and its servants. However Lathrael managed to flee, he found out about the incoming raid, and knew that his house cannot take them, thus he ran away even before they came. He had to go unto hiding in Low Commorragh, where he took his real challange. Rebirth Category:Warhammer 40k Characters Category:Dark Eldar Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Xenos